Sonic X
Sonic X (ソニックX) is a Sonic the Hedgehog television series, based roughly on the storylines of the Sonic Adventure series. It was animated and produced in Japan by TMS Entertainment and TV Tokyo with the partnership of Sega and Sonic Team. Season 1 comprised 52 episodes and has aired in Japan, the US, and Europe. Soon after season 1 ended, a second season of 26 additional episodes was produced and originally aired in France from March to April 2005. None of season 2's episodes ended up being aired in Japan, but it is interesting to note that a full Japanese language track had been recorded for them, as evidenced by its presence on the VCDs released in Taiwan. The second season eventually made it to Japan through online distribution services, first via the GYAO! rental streaming service in 2009, and later via Amazon Video in 2017. In 2003, 4Kids Entertainment licensed Sonic X for American television broadcasting, and it aired on FoxBox (later renamed to 4KidsTV) from August 2003 to May 2006. ShoPro Entertainment was also made a license holder in November 2003. Despite the series doing less than stellar in Japan, it gained popularity overseas. This prompted Sega to buy shares in TMS Entertainment, which was in danger of bankruptcy at the time. In June 2012, following 4Kids' bankruptcy, due to a lawsuit on the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, the U.S. rights to Sonic X were sold to Kidsco Media Ventures, a subsidiary of Saban Brands. In 2015, Discotek Media took over the series' rights and released the entire English dubbed series on DVD in late 2016. Artworks 'Renders 2D' Sonic_x_sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic_x_knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonic_x_tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic_x_sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn Sonic_x_cream.png|Cream the Rabbit Sonic_x_amy.png|Amy Rose Sonic_x_manic.png|Manic the Hedgehog Sonic_x_cosmo.png|Cosmo the Seedrian Sonic_x_sonia.png|Sonia the Hedgehog Sonic_x_big.png|Big the Cat Sonic_x_tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna Sonic_x_gamma.png|E-102 Gamma Sonic_x_shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic_x_rouge.png|Rouge the Bat Sonic_x_omega.png|E-123 Omega Sonic_x_espio.png|Espio the Chameleon Sonic_x_charmy.png|Charmy Bee Sonic_x_vector.png|Vector the Crocodile Sonic x blaze.png|Blaze the Cat Sonic x silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog Sonic x marine.png|Marine the Raccoon List of Characters 'Main Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega 'Minor Characters' *Cosmo the Seedrian *Big the Cat *Tikal the Echidna *E-102 Gamma *Maria Robotnik *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emerl *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile 'Humans Characters' *Christopher Thorndyke *Nelson Thorndyke *Lindsay Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Mr. Tanaka *Ella *Helen *Danny *Farnces 'Bosses' *Chaos *Perfect Chaos *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Metarex *Dark Oak *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Episodes Main article: List of Sonic X Episodes. Videos 'Voice Clips' Sonic X - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Clips Sonic X - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips Sonic X - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Clips Sonic X - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Clips Sonic X - Cream The Rabbit Voice Clips Sonic X - Amy Rose Voice Clips Sonic X - Cosmo The Seedrian Voice Clips 'Voice Reel Demos' Sonic X - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Reel Demos Sonic X - Miles Tails Prower Voice Reel Demos Sonic X - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Reel Demos Sonic X - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Reel Demos Sonic X - Cream The Rabbit Voice Reel Demos Sonic X - Amy Rose Voice Reel Demos Sonic X - Cosmo The Seedrian Voice Reel Demos Voice Cast *'Jason Griffith' as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog *'Amy Palant' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Dan Green' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Rebecca Honig' as Cream the Rabbit, Tikal the Echidna, Maria Robotnik, and Vanilla the Rabbit *'Lisa Ortiz' as Amy Rose *'Amy Birnbaum' as Sonia the Hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedrian, Charmy Bee and Helen *'Oilver Wyman' as Big the Cat *'Andrew Rannells' as Bokkun, Manic the Hedgehog and E-102 Gamma *'Kathleen Delaney' as Rouge the Bat *'Maddie Blaustein' as E-123 Omega *'David Wills' as Espio the Chameleon *'James Carter Cathcart' as Vector the Crocodile *'Bella Hudson' as Blaze the Cat *'Pete Capella' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Wendee Lee' as Marine the Raccoon *'Suzanne Goldish' as Christopher Thorndyke *'Kerry Williams' as Farnces *'Rachael Lillis' as Danny *'Ted Lewis' as Nelson Thorndyke *'Jennifer C. Johnson' as Lindsay Thorndyke *'Jerry Lobozzo' as Chuck Thorndyke *'Darren Dunstan' as Mr. Tanaka *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman and Ella Category:Sonic The Hedgehog TV Shows Category:TV Series